sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Missing You
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '니가 아니라서 (Missing You)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Álbum:' No.1 *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Febrero-2013 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' Chakgakhaennabwa neoreul geunyeowa neoreul darmeun dwitmoseup ttaeme Geunyeol bomyeon niga tteoolla jakkuman areungeoryeo nal bomyeo utdeon neo Nal utge hadeon neoui geu maltu naega seonmulhae jun geu hyangsu Geunyeoreul ttokgachi neoro mandeureo saranghamyeon neol ijeul su isseulkka Gamjeongui gyotongsago joechaekgame nan neoreul ttokbaro chyeodabol su eobseo Nuneul pihaebwado gotbaro deulkyeobeoril ge ppeonhae nun kkareo jinsiri eomneun nunbicheuro Neoegeseo geunyeol chaja nado ireon naega sirchiman eojjeol suga eobseo Nan ajikdo wonhae niga anin geunyeo sarangeun tto byeonhae But ttaega ajik anya naran sarameul mannaseo naran sarameul saranghaeseo Uri sarangen jinsimi eobseo meorineun inneunde gaseumi eobseo uri gwangyeneun sok bin gangjeong Niga aniraseo geuraeseo deo neoro mandeulgo sipeonnabwa Niga geuriwoseo geunyeoreul deo neoreul darmge hago sipeonnabwa Harutbamman ttak harutbamman geunyeoegeseo neoreul chajeullae Mianhae jeongmal i’m sorry jeongmal geunyeoga neoreul daesinhal su itgireul Neon ajik molla nae momeun gajyeodo nae maeumkkaji da gajil suga eopdaneun geol Uri sarang noraeen ain’t got no soul yeonghoni eobseo neomu chagaun Du soneul naemireo mianhae saranghandan mareul hal su eomneun nareul ihaehae Niga bogosipeul ttaemada geunyeoreul chajagallae i know i’m selfish but what can i do Ni hyanggiga geuriul ttaemada geunyeoege angillae i know i’m selfish but what can i do Neowa gateul suneun eopgetji ni saenggangman jakku nagetji Geuraedo eojjeol suga eobtjanha honjaneun neomu himdeuljanha Neo eomneun siganeun jugeul geot gateunde Niga aniraseo geuraeseo deo neoro mandeulgo sipeonnabwa Niga geuriwoseo geunyeoreul deo neoreul darmge hago sipeonnabwa Harutbamman ttak harutbamman geunyeoegeseo neoreul chajeullae Mianhae jeongmal i’m sorry jeongmal geunyeoga neoreul daesinhal su itgireul Sarajil geon eomneunde geureondago doraol geotdo aninde Geunyeoga neol daesinhanda haedo neoreul daesinhal su inneun nugungaga itdaedo Geu sarami niga doel sun eobseo naman gyesok deo apajilppunya Niga aniraseo geuraeseo deo neoro mandeulgo sipeonnabwa Niga geuriwoseo geunyeoreul deo neoreul darmge hago sipeonnabwa Harutbamman ttak harutbamman geunyeoegeseo neoreul chajeullae Mianhae jeongmal i’m sorry jeongmal geunyeoga neoreul daesinhal su itgireul 'Español' Supongo que la confundí con usted porque la espalda de ella luce como la suya Cuando la vi a ella, sigo pensando en ti, tu sonrisa parpadea ante mí La manera que hablas que me hacía reír, el perfume que te di Si la hago a ella exactamente como a ti y le amo, ¿seré capaz de olvidarte? Debido a mi culpa por este choque de emociones, no puedo mirarte directamente a tu ojo Aunque evito tus ojos, es obvio que te darás cuenta inmediatamente así que apúrate y remplaza mis ojos con ojos más mentirosos La veo a ella en ti – me odio a mí mismo por ser así también pero no lo puedo evitar Todavía la quiero a ella y no a ti – mi amor cambia una vez más Pero no es el momento correcto aún – me conociste y me amaste Pero no hay verdad en nuestro amor – la cabeza está pero el corazón no Nuestra relación es como una dona sin la gelatina dentro Debido a que ella no es tú, supongo que quiero convertirla en ti Porque te extraño, supongo que quiero que ella se parezca aún más a ti Sólo una noche más, sólo una noche más, quiero encontrarte en ella Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, espero que ella te pueda reemplazar Todavía no lo sabes – puedes tener mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón Nuestra canción de amor no tiene alma, es tan fría Me rindo, lo siento, por favor, entiéndeme por no ser capaz de decir te amo Cada vez que te extraño quiero encontrarme con ella, sé que soy egoísta pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Cada vez que extraño tu olor, quiero ser abrazado por ella, sé que soy egoísta pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ella no puedo ser la misma que tu porque seguiré pensando en ti Pero todavía no puedo evitarlo, es demasiado duro estar solo Sin ti, quiero morir Debido a que ella no es tú, supongo que quiero convertirla en ti Porque te extraño, supongo que quiero que ella se parezca aún más a ti Sólo una noche más, sólo una noche más, quiero encontrarte en ella Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, espero que ella te pueda reemplazar No hay necesidad que desaparezcas, pero no es que vayas a regresar de alguna menra Incluso si ella puede reemplazarte, incluso si hay alguien que puede reemplazarte Esa persona no puedes ser tú y sólo yo sufriré más Debido a que ella no es tú, supongo que quiero convertirla en ti Porque te extraño, supongo que quiero que ella se parezca aún más a ti Sólo una noche más, sólo una noche más, quiero encontrarte en ella Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, espero que ella te pueda reemplazar 'Hangul' 착각했나봐 너를 그녀와 너를 닮은 뒷모습 땜에 그녈 보면 니가 떠올라 자꾸만 아른거려 날 보며 웃던 너. 날 웃게 하던 너의 그 말투 내가 선물해 준 그 향수 그녀를 똑같이 너로 만들어 사랑하면 널 잊을 수 있을까 감정의 교통사고 죄책감에 난 너를 똑바로 쳐다볼 수 없어 눈을 피해봐도 곧바로 들켜버릴 게 뻔해 눈 깔어 진실이 없는 눈빛으로 너에게서 그녈 찾아 나도 이런 내가 싫지만 어쩔 수가 없어 난 아직도 원해 니가 아닌 그녀 사랑은 또 변해 But 때가 아직 아냐 나란 사람을 만나서 나란 사람을 사랑해서 우리 사랑엔 진심이 없어 머리는 있는데 가슴이 없어 우리 관계는 속 빈 강정 니가 아니라서 그래서 더 너로 만들고 싶었나봐 니가 그리워서 그녀를 더 너를 닮게 하고 싶었나봐 하룻밤만 딱 하룻밤만 그녀에게서 너를 찾을래 미안해 정말 I’m sorry 정말 그녀가 너를 대신할 수 있기를 넌 아직 몰라 내 몸은 가져도 내 마음까지 다 가질 수가 없다는 걸 우리 사랑 노래엔 ain’t got no soul 영혼이 없어 너무 차가운 두 손을 내밀어 미안해 사랑한단 말을 할 수 없는 나를 이해해 니가 보고싶을 때마다 그녀를 찾아갈래 I know I’m selfish but what can I do 니 향기가 그리울 때마다 그녀에게 안길래 I know I’m selfish but what can I do 너와 같을 수는 없겠지 니 생각만 자꾸 나겠지 그래도 어쩔 수가 없잖아 혼자는 너무 힘들잖아 너 없는 시간은 죽을 것 같은데 니가 아니라서 그래서 더 너로 만들고 싶었나봐 니가 그리워서 그녀를 더 너를 닮게 하고 싶었나봐 하룻밤만 딱 하룻밤만 그녀에게서 너를 찾을래 미안해 정말 I’m sorry 정말 그녀가 너를 대신할 수 있기를 사라질 건 없는데 그런다고 돌아올 것도 아닌데 그녀가 널 대신한다 해도 너를 대신할 수 있는 누군가가 있대도 그 사람이 니가 될 순 없어 나만 계속 더 아파질뿐야 니가 아니라서 그래서 더 너로 만들고 싶었나봐 니가 그리워서 그녀를 더 너를 닮게 하고 싶었나봐 하룻밤만 딱 하룻밤만 그녀에게서 너를 찾을래 미안해 정말 I’m sorry 정말 그녀가 너를 대신할 수 있기를 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop